Christmas With The Kids
by cinnimonforever4
Summary: Calleigh and Eric celebrate Christmas with their children! : R&R please!


_**I promise I am working on my currently incomplete story, but I HAD to take the time off and write a Christmas fic! I just had to! I am sort of nervous about how this will sit with you all, so please read and review! Hope you like it!**_

_**,**_

"SANTAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Mom! Mom!"

Shouting from their eldest daughter's room shook Calleigh and Eric Delko awake. "Your daughter calls." Calleigh mumbled sleepily.

"She is not mine before 8:00."

Calleigh laughed as she climbed out from under the warm covers. "Whatever you say, honey!"

As she walked to her daughter's room, a pillow was whipped through the air, hitting the door frame. "SHUT UP!" Ellie yelled at her sister as she ran around the room. Ellie aimed another fuzzy accent pillow and sent it flying through the air. It missed its target, and went sailing out of the room, coming to a stop when it collided with the hallway wall. "STOP! GET OUT! SHUT THE FU…"

"ELLIE!" Calleigh interrupted; shocked at her fourteen year old daughter's near cussing. "We DO NOT use that type of language in this family!

"Sorry mom, but she won't shut up!" Ellie glared as her sister continued singing.

"Santa Claus is coming to toowwwnn! Santa Claus is coming to toowwnnn! Saaannnta Clauuss is commming to toooowwnn!" Caroline sang, dragging out the words. Suddenly, she stopped skipping, as if she had just noticed her mom's appearance. "Mom! Santa came! Santa came!" The excited six year old shouted gleefully, "He brought me presents, mommy! He did, he did!"

"Really? And do you want to open them?" Calleigh asked.

"YES!" shouted the youngest daughter as she jumped up and down. "Oh yes, yes, mommy!"

Laughing, Calleigh said, "Okay! But first, we need to wake up the men of the house… why don't you go wake up your father?" As Caroline ran out of the room, Calleigh turned to find her eldest daughter with pillows covering her head, apparently attempting to go back to sleep. "Ellie, honey, Ellie!" the mother of three called.

"Go away. Sleep." The fourteen year old grumbled.

"Ellie. Get out of that bed and go wake up your brother!"

"Do you need me to drag her out of bed?" Calleigh turned to see her smiling husband standing in the doorway. "Good morning babe." He greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas!" Calleigh replied. "I think I have this situation under control… could you wake up Skyler for me please?" She smiled as Eric walked out of the room. "Now, you need to get up." She said, addressing Ellie again. "Unless you want Care to open your presents!"

"No, no, mom. I'm up." Ellie sighed as she got up from her queen sized bed. "Let's go."

Calleigh and Ellie walked into the livingroom just in time to see Caroline attempting to peak inside on of the 'Santa' presents. "Don't you dare, little missy!" Calleigh warned as she walked over to her guilty looking daughter. "You have to wait, just like everyone else! Go sit on the sofa with Ell. Go on." She watched as Caroline jumped up next to Ellie on the big, chocolate brown, leather sofa. Ellie just rolled her eyes.

"OMG! Santa came!" A cry came from the doorway to the livingroom.

Ellie whipped around and smirked at her little brother. "Way to sound like a girl Sky!"

Calleigh got up from her seat on the opposite, matching, and smaller sofa across the room and walked up to Eric as he entered the room behind Skyler. "No trouble with him?" She asked as she gazed up into her husband's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? All I had to do was yell 'CHRISTMAS' and the boy practically leaped up from his bed!" Eric chuckled. He bent down to meet his wife for another kiss.

"Eww!" Skyler screamed and ran over to the sofa.

"Don't…" Eric started to say, but was too late. He watched as his son hurled himself over the back of the sofa, landing on top of his sisters. "Skyler! You know better!" He reprimanded as his son's face reappeared over the edge of the couch.

"Act your age! Honestly! I thought you were ten, not five!" Ellie screamed as she pushed her brother off of her.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Calleigh exclaimed as her two oldest children started to hit each other. "Can we please just settle down and enjoy Christmas?"

Eric laughed at his wife before pulling her over to the rocking chair. "Come on, hun! They're just kids cranky from waking up so early!"

"Well, you would think they would act better, knowing I can prevent them from getting even one of those presents!" Calleigh said loudly, plopping down onto Eric's lap. Her statement immediately silenced her children. She sighed and said "Now that's better!"

"Can I hand out the Christmas stockings, mommy and daddy?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Sure, Care. Just be careful!" Eric said, amused. He watched as his kids emptied their stockings out and sifted through the goodies held inside. "Well, well! Where is your stocking dear?" he whispered into Calleigh's ear. She just looked at him.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for Santa, dear?"

"Maybe, but your not too old for presents, are you?" He chuckled as he looked over at his children once more, leaving Calleigh to ponder the meaning of his words.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, laced with 'Thank you!', 'This is the best!', 'Oh, I've wanted this forever!', and 'Cool!'. As the amount of wrapped presents decreased and the pile of opened presents increased, a small package under the tree could be seen. Ellie reached for it and looked at the name on it.

"Mom! It's for you!" She said as she tossed the light present to her mother.

Calleigh caught it, surprised. "What's this, Eric?" He just smiled at her, so she unwrapped it. "Oh my! This is beautiful honey!" She exclaimed as a pair of earrings and a matching necklace was reveiled. She turned around and kissed Eric to show how much she loved her gift.

"Beautiful like you Cal!" He replied. "Hey, I think I really enjoy Christmas! I get a lot of kisses!" he whispered into his wife's ear, prompting a playful slap on his arm from said lady.

"I love you too!" Calleigh giggled before turning back to her kids. _Yes. This was a very good Christmas!_

_**Okay! There is my Christmas fic! Please let me know what you think! I am debating on writing more one-shots, so review, review, review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**_


End file.
